Military Look Coord
'|ミリタリールック}} is a Celeb Type coord from the brand Brilliant Prince. It appeared in the anime as Hibiki Shikyoin's Casual PriPara Coord. User Appearance Top A white shirt with slightly puffy, elbow-length sleeves, each with a light purple cuff that has two white lines on it. On the left arm is a large emblem design, while on each shoulder is a purple pad with gold ruffled material hanging from it. The collar is lined with light purple and has a purple camo-print tie hanging from it with a single section of plum accented with gold lines and a white rose design. Over this is a plum vest lined in gold with a single light purple and white pocket on the right side of the chest, and a gold badge hanging from a white, red, and light purple ribbon on the left. Comes with a pair of white gloves, one has a design on top of the hand, the other has a plum covering, accented with gold ruffled lining and a gold and white ribbon tied into a bow. Bottoms A pair of knee-length gray and white camo pants. The waistband is purple and plum with the cuff of each leg to match it. The upper portion is lined with plum piping, and hanging from the bottom is a white pocket with plum flap held with a single gold button. Gold accents are on the back of the pants, and on the front are two gold straps, one hanging from each side of the hip, and one on the inner-leg. Hanging from the straps are long pieces of light purple and white striped material. Shoes White boots with plum colored bottom and a wedge heel. At the center of each boot is a thin plum line held with gold string on top of a purple camo tongue with white rose designs on it. Around each ankle is a large gold and white striped ribbon, tied into a bow. The flap of each boot is white with two purple lines tracing the top. Comes with white long socks. Accessory A white cap with a plum-colored flap and a black and gold emblem design at the center. Game is a PriPara Rare Celeb Coord from the brand Brilliant Prince. It first appeared in the 2015 5th Live Collection. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts P59I4KUqV9g.jpg T95.jpg 449f69250c056e6ddeca5c6fb72a069fd06c8b79 58c7aa91e366e.jpg C9h-q44XoAE7OSe.jpg Anime Screenshots 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午08.01.15.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午08.00.46.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午08.00.18.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.59.57.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.59.30.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.58.47.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.58.30.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.56.02.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.55.42.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.55.25.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.54.01.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.53.40.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.53.17.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.52.04.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.51.45.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.50.27.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.50.01.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.45.50.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.45.28.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.44.02.png Hibi44.JPG Hibi43.JPG Hibi42.JPG Hibi41.JPG Hibi39.JPG Hibi12.JPG Hibi11.JPG Hibi10.JPG Hibi8.JPG Hibi7.JPG Hibi6.JPG 12657936 1021449147901394 5445887908588719023 o.jpg Whaat 2.png Episode 81 7.png Episode 81 6.png Episode 81 2.png Episode 81 1.png Hibiki ep 81.png EP 83 29.png EP 83 27.png Ep 83 1.png Cats5.jpg Cats4.jpg Cats3.jpg Hibikii7.JPG 12362947 995604503819192 7360383579154697319 o.jpg 12339267 995604493819193 744581599743712458 o.jpg 12377554 1010807938965515 7905551061749713033 o.jpg 12377687 995604590485850 4617228673156005965 o.jpg Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Brilliant Prince Category:Anime Coord Category:2015 5th Live Collection Category:Celeb Coord Category:PriPara Rare Coord Category:Hibiki Coord Category:Casual Coord